IZ Stories: Kidnapped!
by trearoos
Summary: After a surprise "mission" is assigned to Zim, he finds himself in the hands of an alien race who wants every Irken alive captured for destroying their planet. Now Dib, Gaz, Tak, Dak, Zaz, Gir and Mimi must find Zim and rescue him before it's too late.
1. The Terrible Truth

**I don't know why. I just felt this story would be fun to write. Here we go. This is IZ Stories: Kidnapped!**

**Chapter 1:**

It had been years since that day when Zim discovered his mission was a lie. Every day it ate him up inside...

_**Years ago...**_

"Computer," Zim said, still small, "Contact the Tallest."

The screen turned on to reveal Tallest Red and Purple.

"What now Zim?" asked Red.

"I apologise for not reporting in for quite some time," Zim said saluting, "but I have been busy concocting the biggest scheme yet!"

"Robot Gerbils?" Red asked.

"Yes," Zim answered smiling, "How did you know?"

"You showed us that last time," Purple said.

"I did?"

"Yes Zim, you did," Red replied, "Listen, we're, uh, kind of busy. Maybe we'll call back later."

Red motioned to an off-screen pilot to cut the transmission. Zim left the lab without noticing he left the transmitter on...

Hours later he came in to go to bed, but he noticed the blinking red light and the screen on. He looked up and saw Red and Purple laughing.

"Can you believe how stupid he is?"

"Seriously, he's been there longer than the invasion and he _still_ thinks he's on a secret mission! HA!"

"WHAT!" Zim yelled. He yelled loud enough for Red and Purple to hear him.

"Uh oh," Purple said, "He left it on."

"You lied to me!" Zim cried, "Why?"

"Zim, you're a self-absorbed maniac," Red told him, "No one would ever want you on any planet. To be honest with you we actually wanted you dead."

"Now if you'll excuse us," Purple said, "We've got some _real _invaders to send on some real missions. Bye!"

This time the transmission cut for real. Zim stood there speechless before burying his face in his hands and sobbing.


	2. Big News

**Chapter 2:**

One day Zim and the others went to the park. Zaz played football with Dak while Dib and Tak made a wish in a fountain.

"What did you wish for?" Dib asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't come true," Tak told him.

"Ah," Dib nodded, "Becoming an invader."

Tak smiled. "Technically it only won't come true if I answer your guess." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Meanwhile Zim and Gaz played an Irken video game with virtual goggles.

"You can't beat me at this game, my dear," Zim smirked, "I was fighting virtual zombies before you were born."

"It must've been in a fighting simulator," Gaz laughed, "I've been playing games my whole life, and now I'm about to WIN!" She swung her arms as if slashing with a sword. Zim moaned sadly. They took off their goggles. "It was only because you distracted me with your constant taunting," Zim said, "In real life it's much more brutal. There's no time to taunt. You have to act quickly or end up a prisoner of the enemy."

"Are you still upset?" Gaz asked.

"No, I..." Zim wiped a tear away. "I'm actually feeling happier than I've ever been today." Gaz and the others looked at him. "The Tallest sent a message themselves. They're giving me a chance to become an invader again."

"Yippee for you," Tak said sarcastically.

"It's on a small planet called Jakobia. It's not on the charts, so the Tallest consider it valuable. They want ME to go and examine it."

"Zim," Gaz said, "you don't need to become an invader. You've started a new life here. If you go you'll leave it all behind."

"I won't be gone long," Zim told her, "As soon as the job's done, I'll come home."

"Home?" Dib asked, surprised that Zim would use that word for earth, "You came to earth to rule it, and that was when you thought you were an invader. They might make you try to take it over again if you get the job."

"They can't _make _me do anything anymore," Zim scoffed, "I may be going on a mission for them but they won't control me."

"Wow," Tak said surprised, "You really have changed."

"So when are you supposed to leave?" Gaz asked her husband.

"As soon as we get back," Zim told her.

Hours later, when they were all back home, Zim packed a bag full of Irken survival supplies. He said goodbye to everyone and flew up into space in his voot cruiser. Tears filled Gaz's eyes. She was going to miss him.

**Okay, I have gotten a lot of complaints about the characters being out of character and I am tired of it. For the last time get over it! The story ends through these fanfics!**


	3. The First Clue

**Chapter 3:**

It had been months since Zim left for Jakobia. He never called and he never came back. Every time there was a knock at the front door Zaz rushed to answer it only to find it was either someone selling makeup or other junk.

"I'm starting to worry about Zim," Gaz said to Dib in the kitchen one day.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's probably very busy observing Jakobia's weaknesses," Dib told her. But inside he wasn't so sure. He had been away from his house as a kid but never for this long unless he was kidnapped. Maybe Zim was... No, Dib thought, He could take care of himself, couldn't he? He escaped from Foodcourtia all by himself. Suddenly Gir rushed up sobbing and tugged on Gaz's skirt.

"I know, Gir," Gaz said, "I miss your master too."

"No, purple haired lady," Gir told her, "Master told me where he is!"

Hours later everyone was in the living room watching a transmission from Gir's head. Zim looked badly bruised and beaten, and he was struggling to get the camera working.

"If anyone get's this, I'm in a lot of trouble," Zim said, "I know I usually say things like 'I don't need a human's help' but this time I do. I managed to make the camera to record this message from old metal scraps in this prison. They're keeping me here with the others."

Suddenly a dark figure appeared and smashed the camera cutting the transmission. The screen went back into Gir's head while everyone stared shocked.

"We need to save him," Gaz said.

"But how?" Tak asked, "He's probably miles away. We don't even know if he made it to Jakobia or not."

"It's best to ask the Tallest why they sent him there," Dib asked.

After gaining access to a big computer in Dib's lab at work he got Tak's help to hack into the massive's transmitter. The Tallest came up on screen.

"What the... who are you people?" Red asked, "And how did you transmit to us?"

"Remember me?" Tak asked deactivating her disguise. Red and Purple gasped.

"Is that you Tak?" Red asked, "How'd you get so tall?"

"This is nothing compared to Zim," Tak said.

"Zim's tall too?" Purple asked.

"You don't know?" Dib asked, "I thought you guys sent Zim to Jakobia."

"Jakobia?" Red asked, "That planet doesn't even exist!"

"So Zim got lured into a trap!" Dib said.

"He did huh?" Purple said, "Good riddance!"

"Listen here!" Tak said in a dangerous voice, "Zim's in big trouble and we're trying to save him! So either you help us or I'll see to it you're all destroyed!"

Purple shivered, but Red raised an eyebrow. He sighed. "All right. We can't say for sure where he might be. Did he send anything to ask for help?" Dib showed them Zim's message. Red squinted hard as he watched it. After it was over he told Dib, "From what it looked like he was on a ship, not a planet. There was a signature on the wall just behind him saying 'S.A'. Try going to planet Shippia and asking for the manager."

"A manager of a planet?" Dib asked.

"Worth a shot," Tak said.

"And if he doesn't trust you, tell him we sent you," Purple added.

The transmission cut off. Dib looked at the others.

"But Dad," Dak asked, "where are we going to get a ship? NASA place won't let you in since the Mars and Mercury incident when you were a kid."

"Follow me into the back room," Dib told them. He led them to something big covered with a sheet. He pulled it off to reveal a ship with a pointy front and tree rockets at the back. A blue eye symbol was on the side, along with the symbol from Tak's human shirt when she was young.

"Credit goes to your mother for helping me with the engine," Dib smiled.

"I know I never used to say this," Gaz said, "but you're a genius."

They got in and the roof opened. They launched off into space and headed for Shippia.


	4. Taco Bargain

**Chapter 4:**

It took two weeks, but they finally reached Shippia. The entire planet looked like a sphere that was made of metal. When they landed a green blob with stalk eyes and a blue work vest and a nametag which said Bob slithered up to them.

"Welcome, fellow travellers!" Bob said, "Looking for a great bargain? Look no further! I can see that ship of yours is outdated and you need a new one."

"Hey, my uncle made this ship," Zaz said.

"Of course he did," Bob said, "What ship are you looking for?"

"Actually we're looking for this guy," Dib said showing him a picture of Zim, "He was kidnapped, and we were told your manager can help us."

"Ooh, you really don't want to speak to my manager," Bob said, "I mean, what if you were sent by the rat people of Blorch? My manager would eat you on the spot if you were. And what if I gave away information without permission? He'd eat ME!"

"Eew," Gaz shuddered.

"Bob, who are these people?" A big fat giant blob said as he slithered up to them, "Back to work, before I eat you."

"Yes sir!" Bob said quickly before rushing away.

The blob turned to the group. "May I help you?"

"Are you the manager of Shippia?" Dib asked.

"Yes."

"We were told you could help us," Dib said, "Our friend has been kidnapped. The ship he's on has S.A on it. Do you know what that means?"

"Who sent you?" the manager asked.

"The Tallest," Tak said.

"Ah, that explains it," the manager replied, "S.A stands for Ships Anonymous, the company I own. I may have sold the kidnappers the ship they used."

"Can you tell us who you sold the ship to?" Gaz asked.

"Sorry, that's classified information," the manager answered.

"But we..."

"CLASSIFIED INFORMATION!" the manager said, "I have a business to run. Go home. Your friend's probably long gone by now."

They turned to leave, but Gir just stood there. He pulled out a taco from his head.

"What's that?" the manager asked him.

"A taco," Gir answered, "It's the most delicious thing ever." He smirked. "I'll make you a trade."

"Anything," the manager said, his mouth watering.

"Give us the files of people you sold ships to so I can find my master," Gir said with red eyes, before his eyes turned blue again and he said, "and I'll give you this taco!"

"Done!" the manager said. He pulled the files out of one of his slimy body flaps and handed them to Gir. Gir gave him the taco, which he ate.

"Ugh! Gross!" Dib frowned.

"Nice work Gir," Zaz praised him, "Your master would be proud."

Dib looked at the files. There was Hijo, home of the Dust Monkeys, Dryface, home of the aliens who drank sand instead of water, and Android 13, which was home to the Androids. They decided to visit them in order, meaning Hijo was first.


	5. Forced Wedding And Quick Escape

**Review and Zim will still be alive when they find him.**

**Chapter 5:**

Hijo seemed like a Japanese village, except it was inhabited by monkeys who could materialise into dust and back again. These were the Dust Monkeys. Dib was a little creeped out by this, but also impressed. Gaz was too depressed to even notice where they were. She was worried about Zim. What if he was dead? Dib noticed this and put his hands on her shoulders. "We'll find him. Let's hope he's here." This cheered her up a little bit.

"Intruders!"

A Dust Monkey appeared near them. Soon they were all surrounded by Dust Monkeys. The Dust Monkeys easily knocked them out and dragged their limp bodies to the palace where their king lived with his daughter Chimpah.

When Dib and the others opened their eyes they were in chains in front of the king.

"Why have you come to invade my planet?" he asked.

"Invade?" Dib asked, "No, you don't understand! Our friend was taken, and he might be here."

"Where is my husband?" Gaz demanded.

"From what we can see there is an Irken here, is she not?" the king asked pointing to Tak, "The Irken Empire is an enemy to Hijo."

"Is that why you kidnapped Zim?" Tak asked.

"No," the king answered, "He is not here. But anyone who is an ally of Irk is an enemy for us. Except for maybe you." He looked at Dib.

"Really," Dib asked hopefully.

"My daughter has been looking for a husband for quite some time, and you are perfect."

"Oh," Dib frowned, "I'm sorry, I can't. I'm already married."

"To this Irken?" the king asked pointing to Tak again, "She will be executed and you will be wed to my daughter!"

Tak and the others were dragged away while Dib tried to break out of his chains to save them.

"Just think," Chimpah smiled, "By tomorrow you'll be my husband!"

Gaz, Tak, Gir, Mimi, Zaz and Dak found themselves chained up dangling from their wrists near a wall with many Dust Monkeys watching. Dib was forced to have the wedding in the exact same room. He and Chimpah watched as Dib's friends were held at sword point by the guards.

"What are they going to do?" Dib asked.

"It's a tradition," Chimpah smiled, "Criminals are decapitated during the wedding before the ring is placed on the groom's finger."

"You can't do that!" Dib screamed, "Let them go!" The guards ignored him. "I said, let them go!" He ran up to one, snatched the sword out of his hand and sliced his head off. At first Dib regretted it until he saw broken wires in the neck. He cut off the other guard's head and ripped open the chest to reveal electronics. "Robots?"

"Okay, you got us," Chimpah said, "We don't have real guards on this planet, but we will once you and I are married."

Dib pointed both swords at her and anyone who approached. "I don't think so. NO ONE can torture my family like that! Now let us go or I swear I'll kill every one of you!"

They immediately did what they were told. Dib released the others and they ran for their lives out of the palace. They headed back to the ship as the Dust Monkeys followed behind. As they got inside the cockpit and the ship began to take off Chimpah threw a rope around Dib's ankle, pulling him out. He grabbed onto the edge of the front window as Chimpah tried to pull him back down onto the planet. Tak reached out to her husband. "Grab my hand!"

Dib reached out, but he slipped and fell. Tak let out her mechanical spider legs from her pak to cling onto the cockpit as she dove down and grabbed Dib. She pulled him back in and they closed the window just as they headed out into space.

"Well," Gaz puffed exhaustingly, "we can cross _that_ planet off the list. Zim definitely wasn't there."

They crossed off Hijo. Next was Dryface. Hopefully Zim wasn't a green prune when they found him...

**... Wow. I've designed many planets for stories and I have to say Hijo is probably the most interesting so far. But this isn't the last we've seen of this planet. Stay tuned for more...**


	6. The Truth About Irkens

**Finally I'm continuing the story.**

**Chapter 6:**

Dryface was a total desert. It seemed uninhabited. Dib and the others began to wonder if they'd come to the wrong place again. Suddenly they heard the sound of movement. A giant snake with two tongues burst out of the ground in front of them.

"Look out!" Dib yelled.

The serpent grabbed Dak and dragged him down into the sand.

"NO! DAK!" Tak screamed as she ran to save her son. Dib stopped her. "If you go down there you'll be buried alive!"

"But Dak already was!" she sobbed, "How could you just let that thing take him?"

Dib knew he had done something he shouldn't have done. Nothing. Now he had lost his only son. Suddenly they saw a familiar green three fingered hand burst out of the sand. Dak climbed out without a scratch on him.

"Dak?" Dib asked surprised, "But, how...?"

A spark shot across Dak's eyes, much similar to Tak's when she hypnotised people. "I told the snake to let me go," he said.

They were speechless. Dak had his mother's abilities much like Zaz with Gaz.

"Well," Dib said, "we better go now. This was obviously the wrong planet."

"No it wasn't," Dak said.

"It wasn't?"

"No," he answered, "While I was down there I saw an underground city of blue Irkens with straight antennae. Or at least that's what they looked like."

"So we have to go down into the sand to get there?" Zaz asked.

"Apparently so," Gaz said, "Zim better be here."

They each held each other's hands and stepped into a pit of sand. They sank straight down until they landed in the middle of a city made of rocks. Dib looked up and saw the sand they fell through formed a ceiling. They looked around and saw the blue Irkens Dak mentioned. Dib looked at the files they had from Shippia. These creatures were not called Irkens. They were actually called Korbos. And all the ones around them looked like they were suffering where they were. Gaz walked up to a mother Korbo cradling her crying baby.

"Excuse me," Gaz said, "but have you seen this Irken?" She showed her the picture of Zim.

"No," the Korbo replied, "Some of you are the first Irkens to come to this planet in years."

"What do you mean?" Gaz asked, "Has this got something to do with your planet?"

"We Korbos were once Irkens," the mother said, "but Irkens don't really come from Irk. That's actually a military planet most of the Irkens were abducted and taken to as smeets."

"Wait a minute," Gaz said, "I thought smeets were hatched in tubes with paks attached to their backs. That's what Zim told me."

"Well he was wrong," the mother Korbo said, "their paks are removed and reprogrammed so they forget their birth planet. Anyway, we had to hide because the 'Tallest' were invading and taking our children all the time. We hid underground, and as a result our planet dried up after being untouched for so long. We evolved into a different species, now able to drink water, but now that there isn't any, we have to drink sand instead."

"That's worse than all the threats I gave Dib when we were kids," Gaz said, "I'm so sorry to hear that." She looked at the baby and handed the mother a water bottle. "Here. This is all I have."

"Thank you kind woman," the mother said as she gave the bottle to her baby.

Gaz went back to the others and told them what she heard. Tak was shocked.

"Those horrible Tallest!" Tak yelled, "They lied to everyone! They're not fitting rulers at all! After we rescue Zim they should be punished!"

"Tak, there's no need to resort to violence," Dib said. Suddenly the ceiling made a rumbling sound. Dib peeked through a hole in the sand and saw a Hijo ship landing. The Dust Monkeys had followed them...

**Dib: How can those Dust Monkeys obsess over me?**

**Gaz: If Zim was here he'd probably laugh at your misfortune.**

**Tak: No Dust Monkeys are going to take my husband! NEVER!**

**Me: Calm down people. It's not over yet.**


	7. Evacuation

**Chapter 7:**

Dib panicked. After the violent traditions they had witnessed on Hijo, the Korbos were in danger. They had to get everyone out of there. Dib climbed up onto a nearby rock tall enough for everyone to see.

"Everyone! Listen to me! You're all in danger! You have to leave this city!"

The Korbos ignored him.

"What's going on Dib?" Tak asked.

"The Dust Monkeys are back!" Dib told her, "They followed us! They're here to capture me and kill everyone else!"

"Really?" Dak asked, "But how do we get everyone out of here? They're not going to listen to you!"

"I've got an idea!" Gaz said, "Zaz and I will give the news to everyone by showing them visions of what's going on up there!"

"You can do that?" Dib asked.

"Remember when you cursed me with pig mouth and I threatened to kill you in your sleep?" Gaz asked.

"How could I forget?" Dib shuddered. "You floated off the ground and everything."

"I wasn't really doing that," Gaz explained, "You only saw that because you were afraid. I gave you a brief vision of what it would be like if I actually _did _all those things I said I would. I can show the others."

"But I haven't mastered that yet," Zaz said.

"It's easy," Gaz told her, "Think about what angers you the most and it will happen."

Zaz squinted hard. For a few second she floated off the ground in a ray of purple light. Suddenly it stopped. "I did it!"

"I knew you could," Gaz said. She turned to Tak. "You and Dak, hypnotise anyone you can into leaving. Dib will lead everyone out. All you have to do is make them follow."

"Alright," Dib said determined, "let's do it!"

Gaz and Zaz climbed onto some very high rocks and turned to face the Korbos. Their eyes glowed red and they hovered a few feet off the ground surrounded by purple light.

"Everyone," Gaz said, "This is what will happen in a few moments. You have to leave while you can."

The Korbos panicked as they saw visions of their homes being destroyed by Dust Monkeys. They picked up any children they had and headed out of the area. Meanwhile many other Korbos were under Tak and Dak's control as they commanded them to follow the others. Gir and Mimi followed in the crowd feeling scared by the current situation.

"Come on!" Dib yelled to everyone as he led them out of the city, "You have to go before..." The ceiling collapsed and some Dust Monkeys entered. "Oh no!" They fired large guns everywhere scaring the Korbos and causing them to scatter. In the confusion the family was separated into groups. Dib felt something grab his foot. The dust behind him turned into Chimpah, now wearing a military outfit and holding him close to her. She pointed her gun around them and grabbed a rope that pulled them back up the hole in the ceiling. Tak watched in horror as her husband was taken away. As the Dust Monkeys' ship launched it fired a plasma ray at Dib's ship, destroying it. Now they were stranded, Dib was gone, and they could not find Zim...

**Dib: I hate you Chimpah!**

**Chimpah: You'll get used to me in time. For now your 'family' is no problem any more.**

**Review or Dib might not make it out of this one.**


	8. The Remains Of The Attack

**Chapter 8:**

Zaz woke up on a pillow on the ground. She noticed she was under a shelter in Dryface. She was in a lot of pain, and was even bleeding. She could barely see, as everything was blurry and muffled voices were happening around her. She managed to make out two voices, one male and one female...

"Do you think she's alright?"

"If she is, she's lucky. Hard to say what happened to her mother."

_Mom? What happened to her? _Zaz wanted to ask, but all that came out was moans and groans.

"Did you hear that? She's trying to speak!"

The female voice sobbed. "Oh Hogi, why couldn't our daughter have been as lucky?"

"It's no one's fault," the male voice said calmly, "Many were killed during the attack. Even if Lilla _did _survive, there's nothing to say the Dust Monkeys wouldn't track her down and kill her anyway. We should just be grateful this girl and her family tried to save us."

Zaz couldn't hold her eyes open any more. She drifted out of consciousness and into darkness. After what she heard she wondered if she should wake up again...

"Dak? DAK!?" Tak searched desperately for her son in the ruins of what was once a city built by evolved Irkens. She had been searching for hours, but there was no sign of him. Not even footprints. Tak sobbed with her face in her hands. First Dib, now Dak. Her family was gone forever. Suddenly she heard a cough. She saw Mimi peeking into a gap in a pile of rubble. She rushed over and saw Dak trapped inside, covered in scratches and dirt. "Dak!"

"...Mom..." he said weakly. He coughed again. "...I can't breathe..."

"It's okay," Tak assured him, "I'll get you out." She tried to lift the rocks, but to no avail. She turned to go and get help, but stopped. She couldn't leave her son alone like this. She lay near the pile of rocks and hugged it as if it were Dak. She wasn't going to leave him, even if it was hopeless...

"DAK!"

Dib quickly sat up in a bed. He was in a bedroom that looked Asian, with blue bamboo in pots and a fountain. He had just woken up after realising what was happening back on Dryface. He had to get out of there and back to his family. He ran to a barred glass window and started pulling on the bars. No good. They were stuck tight. He looked through the window and saw that they were in space... leaving Dryface! He looked at a samurai sword hanging on the wall and decided to use it to break out to get to the nearest escape capsule. He went over and touched it. His hand sizzled and he quickly let go. "OUCH!"

"Only the king of Hijo can hold that."

Dib turned and saw Chimpah at the door in a pink nightgown.

"A bit reckless leaving it hanging on the wall like that huh?" Dib asked.

"No one can steal it," Chimpah told him, "Listen, I know you don't want to go through with this, but you have no choice. My father is reaching his end and I need to fill his throne, and I can't without a husband."

Dib knew he was doomed. He was going to marry a Dust Monkey princess, 'til death do them part. But wait... Only the king of Hijo could hold the sword... 'Til death do them part... Dib had an idea. He smiled at Chimpah.

"You're right," Dib said, "I've been so blind all this time. I should've noticed how beautiful you are. I will marry you."

"Really?" Chimpah asked. Dib nodded and walked over to her. Their eyes met, and then their lips...


	9. Recovery

**Chapter 9:**

Zaz opened her eyes again. Everything was a lot clearer now. She looked down at herself and saw she had nothing but bandages covering her body. She turned her head and saw a lot of injured Korbos in the same or worse condition than she was.

"You're awake!"

Zaz turned and saw a female Korbo coming up to her. She knelt down on her knees to take a look at Zaz. Judging by her voice she was the same Korbo that was there when Zaz woke up the first time.

"Who are you?" Zaz said in a hoarse voice.

"My name is Kizo," she told her, "My husband Hogi and I saved you along with many others who got injured in the attack. It is just our way of saying thank you for trying to save us."

"Trying?" Zaz was confused. Did they fail?

"I'm afraid many died when the Dust Monkeys came," Kizo told her, "including our daughter Lilla. And that's not all. They took someone. One of yours."

Zaz knew exactly who she meant. Her uncle! Now _two _family members were taken. But wait...!

"Where's my Mom?" Zaz asked, "Is she okay?"

"Is she the one with the purple hair?" Kizo asked, "Because if she is I'll take you to her."

_**IZ**_

Zaz and Kizo went to a small house that was only slightly damaged from the attack. Hogi was tending to someone on a bed. When he moved out of the way Zaz saw it was her mother Gaz! Zaz held Gaz's hand. She was barely breathing, and had a lot of scars. She was wearing bandages like her daughter. Zaz sobbed as she held Gaz's hand to her face.

"How could this happen?" she sobbed, "How could my family be taken away from me? First Dad, now Mom. What have I done to deserve this?"

Suddenly Gaz opened her eyes. "Zaz?" she whispered, "Is that you?"

"Mom," Zaz said tearfully, "I'm sorry. I thought showing them those visions would work. But I failed. _We _failed."

"We didn't fail," Gaz told her, "I'm not that badly hurt. After I get better we can go and find the others and rescue your father."

"But what about Uncle Dib?" Zaz asked.

"I can feel he's okay," Gaz said, "Don't worry about him."

_**IZ**_

Tak lay among the rubble where her son was buried. Suddenly some Korbos showed up. They saw her lying there looking scared.

"It's okay," one Korbo said as he helped her up, "We'll get you some help."

"No, you don't understand!" Tak told them, "My son is trapped in there!" She pointed to the pile of rocks. The Korbos pulled rock after rock away until they were finally able to free Dak. He coughed and gasped as he regained his breath. Tak held him in her arms as she, the Korbos and Mimi headed back to a nearby campsite.

_**IZ**_

Dib opened his eyes. He realised he was still in the bedroom, only this time the bed sheet was over his and Chimpah's bare bodies.

_Tak will kill me if she finds out what I did_, he thought as he got up and got dressed. He looked out the window and saw they were landing on Hijo. Soon it would be time to put Dib's plan into action...

**Dib: I did what!?**

**Me: Yep, you did.**

**Tak: Oh my god!**

**Me: Hey, chill out guys. Story's not over yet.**


	10. A New Plan

**Geez, so annoying how I slack off at this story. Anyway, here we go. This is chapter 10 of IZ stories: Kidnapped!**

**Chapter 10:**

Dak woke up and saw Tak looking over him.

"Mom?" he coughed, "What happened?"

"Some Korbos saved you from the pile of rocks," Tak said, "It's okay. We're safe now."

He noticed some bandages wrapped around her head. "Mom," he said, "What happened to your head?"

Tak lifted the bandages to reveal a bleeding stitch where her brain implant used to be. "The device was destroyed in the attack."

"You mean we failed?" Dak asked. Tak shook her head.

"No, Dak," she said, "We didn't fail. We found the others, and your aunt told me your father is okay. You'd be surprised how fast they're healing. After they've recovered enough we can repair the ship and go to Android 13. Your uncle has to be there."

_**IZ**_

After they all got their strength back they headed back up to the remains of their ship. Unfortunately it was beyond repair. Tak sighed. "It's no use," she said turning to the others, "I can't fix the ship. The rotor's smashed and the fuel's all dried up."

"English please?" Gaz asked.

"The ship's dead in the sand," Tak explained, "We're going nowhere fast."

"Need help?"

Kizo and Hogi emerged from the hole in the sand.

"We heard you might need a new ship," Kizo told them, "We have something we want to show you. Follow us."

They led them to a cave. They pushed the boulder at the entrance aside to reveal a massive pair of ships. They looked like Irken elite ships, except they were blue and not as pointed. The family gasped in awe.

"We used to have an army protecting our planet from being invaded by the Irken armada," Hogi explained, "but they always failed, so we gave up and stashed the ships here in this cave. They have been untouched ever since. However at least one of them should still work. You can use them to find your friend."

Gaz looked at them. "Come with us."

"What?" Kizo asked in surprise.

"You have nothing left on this planet," Gaz said, "It's just a dead rock now. Your people are suffering because of the Irken Empire. If you get everyone off this planet and follow us then you can start over on a new planet. Once we rescue Zim we can make the Tallest get you a new home. I'm sure it's what Zim would want once we tell him the truth about his past."

"Gaz is right," Tak said, "What do you say?"

Kizo and Hogi looked at each other and chattered for a few seconds. "Okay."

"Great," Gaz said, "Go and tell everyone to pack everything down there and get ready to leave this planet for good."

_**IZ**_

Back on Hijo, Dib and Chimpah had a second wedding. Dib watched as some Dust Monkey prisoners were decapitated. He tried not to upchuck. Then Chimpah got ready to put a ring on Dib's finger. He quickly pulled away. The crowd looked at him. He looked back. "Uh, sorry. Nervous twitch." As Chimpah placed the ring, it seemed to burn into Dib's flesh. He did the same with her. They kissed, and the crowd cheered. The ceremony was complete.

The next day, the king died. It was normal though. The tradition was that as long as the king had an unmarried heir he would remain alive. Now that Chimpah was married he had no reason to live anymore. That night Dib got out of bed and walked over to the sword on the wall. Now he was king he could touch it. He reached out and picked it up. He walked over to Chimpah, who was asleep. He raised the sword, ready to kill her and end the marriage. Suddenly he stopped. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't kill another living being in cold blood. He tossed the sword away. Chimpah woke up. "Dib? Why are you awake?"

"Uh… no reason," Dib answered nervously. Chimpah went behind the room divider to get changed. "You know Chimpah," Dib said, "now that we're married there's something I think we should do together."

"Yes?" Chimpah asked.

"I think we should help my old wife rescue a fellow Irken. I mean, he may be annoying, but he is my brother-in-law."

Chimpah emerged from the room divider in a pink Asian dress. "I understand."

"If you could just listen to me for- Wait what?" Dib asked in surprise.

"I'll tell you the truth Dib," Chimpah explained, "I never wanted to get married. I only did it to obey my father's traditions. Now that he's gone I'm free to do what I want, and if you want to help your friend then I respect that."

Dib smiled. Things were starting to go his way…


	11. The War Part 1

**Well, I'm sick, but I've still got work. At least I still get time to think about my stories. So where were we? Oh yes! While on Dryface, Dib and the others learned the truth about how Irkens are born, but then Dib was recaptured by the Dust Monkeys while the others were injured. They were treated by the surviving Korbos (evolved Irkens) and given a new ship to go and rescue Zim from the last planet he could possibly be on, Android 13. They convinced the Korbos to come along so they could force the Tallest to give them a new home. Meanwhile Dib married Princess Chimpah and she agreed to help form an army to take on Zim's kidnappers. Will this mean a war? We'll see, because this story is FAR from over!**

**Chapter 11:**

It had been weeks of planning for both Hijo and Dryface. Both planets were getting ready to go to Android 13 to look for Zim. Chimpah rounded up every Dust Monkey on her planet, because they were all soldiers. She had her armour polished and her daggers sharpened. Dib had his own armour and the king's sword. On Dryface everyone had finally finished packing everything for the long journey. They took every single ship and left the planet and headed up into space. In Gaz, Tak, Dak, Zaz, Gir and Mimi's ship, Gaz turned on a small transmitter. Kizo appeared on it.

"So we can count on you to follow the plan?"

"Yes," Kizo replied, "We'll distract the Androids while you sneak in and go and get Zim."

The ships slowly approached what looked like a big metal ring with a sphere in the middle. Just like Saturn. Tak pushed a button on the transmitter. "Okay, group A!" A group of ships approached from the left. "Group B!" A group on the right appeared. "Group C!" A third group blocked the front.

"FIRE!"

The three groups fired at the ship, which did nothing.

"Are they unarmed?" Dak asked.

Suddenly Zaz's eyes turned red for a second. "Wait! Stop firing!"

The ships stopped.

"What's wrong?" Tak asked.

"If they're not firing at us, then obviously it's a trick!" Zaz said, "They knew we were coming somehow! They're going to release a surprise attack on us!"

Tak's eyes nearly popped. "FALL BACK! FALL BACK!"

A large army of white triangular ships flew out from the big ship and began firing.

"We'll be all right," Hogi said, "Just go and find him!"

"But..." Gaz watched as the people who helped them were risking their lives out there.

"If we die, at least you can save your husband!" Kizo said, "Now go!"

They took the chance to sneak their ship around to the nearest airlock. They landed and exited the ship. No one was there. Good. Now to find Zim...

_**IZ**_

The Dust Monkeys' ships arrived at the scene. In the main ship, Chimpah and Dib watched as the Korbos fought.

"Try to transmit to Dib's family," Chimpah ordered the pilot. He tried. No one answered. Instead they saw an empty cockpit with the exit opened on the screen.

"They're already in there," Chimpah told Dib, "We'll have to get in and find them. Pilot!" she said to the pilot, "Get us to the mothership! Now!"

_**IZ**_

In the mothership the family snuck through some corridors past some guards. They came across a door marked Cell. Gaz was about to scan the door with her finger when Tak grabbed her hand. "Only an idiot would scan their own finger." She kicked the door open. They burst in and saw a big green tube with Zim inside with a wire stuck to his Pak. Gaz rushed over and banged on the tube. "Zim! Zim, it's us!"

Zim forced his eyes open. Obviously he looked tired. "Gaz?"

"We're going to get you out of there, Dad," Zaz said as she tried to smash the tube with a metal pole.

"It's no good," Zim said, "They made it unbreakable. You need to go before they take you too."

"We're not leaving you, Zim," Gaz said, "Not after we came all this way to look for you."

"AHA!"

They all turned to find some Androids standing at the door. Two had tall straight horns and yellow eyes. They wore white jumpsuits. The third was a female with a white bob and a metal headband with grey skin.

"I KNEW we forgot three of them!" the female Android said, "Capture them and lock them up. As for the one in the tube, I think it's time to put our weapon to work."

"NO!" Gaz screamed as they were taken away. She didn't know what this 'weapon' was, but if Zim was used for it, then it would be bad.


	12. The War Part 2

**Chapter 12:**

Dib and Chimpah's ship approached the airlock. Dib spotted the family's ship there.

"There! Up ahead!"

"Get us into the airlock!" Chimpah ordered to the pilot.

They flew towards the airlock, but some Android ships fired at them. One hit the ship and it fell into the airlock. It slid on the floor and crashed into the wall. The impact killed the pilot, but Dib and Chimpah managed to make it out of the cockpit before they crashed. They got out of the ship and ran through the door to the tunnels of the mothership.

_**IZ**_

Tak, Gaz, Gir, Mimi, Dak and Zaz were sitting in a hovering box with some Androids as it floated through some very large tunnels.

"Mom," Zaz said to Gaz, "I'm frightened. What's going to happen to us?"

Gaz stood up to face one of the Android guards.

"Sit back down," he ordered.

"I'm not sitting down until one of two things happens," Gaz threatened, "I know you want us alive until we reach the end, now either you tell us what you plan to do with us, or you shoot me."

The Android looked at the girl's eyes. Clearly she was serious. He took a deep breath. "The Irken Empire destroyed our planet years ago. They captured most of our people and enslaved them, forcing them to build weapons for conquering smaller, less useful planets. We asked our best soldier, Liza, the female Android you saw back there, to help us in our quest for revenge. We intend to capture every Irken alive and use them to destroy planets like they once did. As for you and the robots, you will be tossed into space to suffocate."

Gaz's eyes widened with shock. They were going to kill them all! She was pushed back down into her seat until they reached the end of the tunnel.

_**IZ**_

Dib and Chimpah sneaked through some heavily guarded corridors. They hid around a corner and Chimpah dropped some dust on the floor. It created footprints leading up a path.

"Your family went that way," Chimpah told Dib.

"How'd you do that?" Dib asked.

"Oh, you'd be surprised how much I can do," Chimpah replied. They followed the footprints.

Suddenly some Android guards spotted them. "HEY!"

Chimpah kicked one in the crotch and snapped his neck. Dib punched the other one while he was behind him and grabbed his gun. Dib shot the Android through the head. He dropped dead at Dib's feet leaving a pool of blood everywhere.

"You better hold onto that," Chimpah said pointing to the gun, "Now let's go."

_**IZ**_

The girls, their kids and their robots were dragged by the guards to a door leading to the airlock. Gaz and Tak feared this was the end. Dak had a different idea. He looked at the guards holding him and his family while one of them was getting ready to open the door.

"Say," he said, "would you mind releasing us?" A spark flew across his eyes. The guards said in a slurry voice, "Yes, master." They undid the families' shackles. The guard at the door turned around and saw what happened. "You fools!"

"What?" one of the other guards said, after the hypnosis wore off, "What did we do?"

"You let them go!" the guard at the door said.

Sure enough, the family had already run off to look for Zim. Soon they came across the cockpit.

_**IZ**_

Dib and Chimpah ran through the halls, slashing Androids with blades and shooting them with guns. They followed the footprints to a door that had been busted open. Inside was an open tube. Chimpah scanned it with a small device.

"An Irken was in here," she told Dib, "A male one."

"It must've been Zim," Dib realized.

They turned on the nearby computer, and it brought up plans for a powerful ray... with Zim as the tool for activating it! It was going to be used to blast all the Korbos and then all the Irkens. Dib and Chimpah headed out to find the cockpit where the ray was going to be activated. But a whole swarm of Androids stopped them in their tracks...

_**IZ**_

Tak, Gaz, and the others burst into the room and saw Zim hooked up to a machine that looked like a chair with cuffs over the wrists and ankles. A wire was attached to Zim's Pak. Liza was tinkering with some controls on the wall. She saw the family at the door.

"You're too late! The machine's almost ready! Soon the species you tried to protect will be dead! Guards! Grab them!"

Some guards ran up to recapture them, but Gaz and Zaz attacked them with their dark powers, while Dak stunned them into submission with his hypnosis. Gir and Mimi rushed over and Mimi tried to break Zim free while Gir looked at the controls. He started playing with them. "What's this do? What's this do?" He pressed button after button.

"Careful Gir!" Zaz said, "Don't set off the machine!"

Mimi pulled and pulled on Zim's cuffs but failed. Soon the guards grabbed Gaz and Tak while Dak and Zaz were trapped in cuffs on the wall. The robots were whacked on their heads until their minds came out. They shut down and fell on the ground. Liza switched on the machine, and it started up.

_**IZ**_

By now Chimpah and Dib were both covered in blood. They had been fighting hard, but the Androids just kept coming. Suddenly one grabbed Chimpah from the back and shot her in the back. Dib was shocked by this and blasted the Android, along with the rest. He rushed over to Chimpah and held her up.

"You have to go and find your family," Chimpah said, coughing up blood.

"I'm not leaving you," Dib said tearfully.

"You should be saying that to your wife," Chimpah said.

"You _are _my wife," Dib told her.

"You have another wife," Chimpah reminded him, "and she needs you right now. Forget about me. Go save your family." She closed her eyes, and Dib held her close before slowly laying her down. A raging fire of hatred burned in his eyes. He picked up Chimpah's dagger and walked through the halls slashing his way past any Androids. Eventually he reached the cockpit. He burst in through the door and saw Tak and the others in danger.

"Dib!" Gaz yelled.

He slashed at the guards holding them. The guards dropped to the ground, dead. Dib cut the cuffs, freeing the kids. Finally he cut Zim free and smashed the machine before the ray had a chance to fire at the Korbos and the Dust Monkeys. Liza stared at the damage. "What have you done!?"

Sure enough, the hole was so big it destroyed the inner machinery of the ship. "I'm outta here!" Liza yelled as she headed for the nearest escape pod. Gaz and Tak picked up the robots while trying to help Zim up.

"We better go," Tak said, "This ship is going to blow any second."

They all headed for the airlock. Tak stopped. Dib noticed her and stopped.

"Where's Chimpah?"

"What do you mean?" Dib asked.

"Last time we saw you Chimpah kidnapped you. Did you escape?" Tak asked.

Dib looked at her. "...No. She... she put me in charge of the Dust Monkeys. She said to go on without her."

"HEY!" Gaz called out, "Come on! We're running out of time!"

Soon they made it back to the ship Gaz, Tak and the others arrived in. They put Zim on a nearby bed in the back of the ship and took off. Gaz turned on the transmitter and said to all the other ships, "The ship's going to explode! Let's get out of here!"

All the ships just managed to escape the impact. Soon they were out in space again. Next stop: the Irken Armada...

**Ahhh, I'm better now. And just in time for Christmas. Got big plans for the next few stories. Expect more very soon.**


	13. Irken Attack!

**After such a long time I'm finally getting back to this story. I have big plans for it. ;)**

**Chapter 13:**

In the Massive, the pilots were fiddling with the controls while the Tallest were slurping drinks. Suddenly one pilot spotted a bunch of dots approaching on his screen.

"My Tallest, I think you should see this."

Red groaned. "Okay, put it up on screen." The pilot did just that and both Red and Purple spat out their drinks. It was a massive wave of ships in the distance, and they were getting closer...

_**IZ**_

Zim was still lying on the bed in one of the ships. He opened his eyes and saw everyone over him, including Kizo and Hogi, who had come aboard to examine him. Gir and Mimi had been repaired too.

"What happened?" Zim asked weakly. He looked at the Korbos. "Who are they?"

"Zim, this is Kizo and Hogi," Gaz said, "They helped save your life."

"Don't we have something to tell him?" Tak reminded her.

"Tell me what?" Zim asked quickly sitting up, "I've been saved from a race of aliens trying to kill my race and already you want to tell me something?"

"That's the thing," Gaz sighed sadly, "They're not your race."

Zim was confused. They told him all about the truth behind an Irken's birth planet. He was so shocked by this he clutched his head and began breathing heavily.

"It's not true! It can't be true!"

The heart monitor beside him began beeping rapidly, because Zim was starting to have a heart attack. (**Not that he has a heart. I mean the heart-like part of his squeedlyspooch.**) They tried to calm him down, but he passed out. Gaz looked at Kizo.

"What happened to him? Why did what we told him nearly kill him?"

"Sometimes when Irkens hear the truth, it's too much for them to handle. Enough to harm their squeedlyspoochs," Kizo told her, "Do you recall him ever trying to avoid the truth of things in his life?"

They remembered. All the time. Zim always accused them of lying or ignored them completely. He also told many lies himself. Now they knew why. But how was he going to survive now that he knew _this_?

Suddenly a light beeped in the cockpit. Dib rushed over and saw through the window that they had found the entire Irken Armada, and were heading straight for them. He turned on the transmitter and said to all the ships following them, "This is it, everyone. After this your planets won't be in danger anymore. We're going to give these monsters what they rightfully deserve. Nobody should make fun of other people for being short, or enslave them to do simple things they can do themself! Are we going to let them get away with this!?"

"NO!" the other ships shouted.

"Good! Now, on my mark-"

"Dib, wait!"

Dib turned to see Tak entering the cockpit. "I thought we were going to talk to them, not blow them up."

"Plans changed, Tak," Dib told her, "We can't lose more lives."

"But you said back on Dryface we don't solve problems with violence," Tak said placing her hand on Dib's cheek, "What's happened to you? When you rescued us we saw you slash those Androids into a bloody mess and destroy the ship we were on. It's like you changed while you were gone."

Dib pulled Tak's hand away. "You don't know what happened back there. And even if you did, you wouldn't understand."

"What _did_ happen?" Tak asked, "What's gotten you so hurt? It's not like you lost anyone you loved on that ship."

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" he screamed at her. Tak looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. He wasn't how she met him 25 years ago. He had turned cold and heartless, no longer that sweet misunderstood little boy. Dib looked down at the controls and said, "Look, I... I just don't want to talk about it okay?"

"Then maybe you need to go back to talking to yourself like you used to," Tak said quietly as she left the room. Dib just continued to look at the controls. How could Tak understand that Chimpah gave her life to help save them? If he told her what happened, that would also mean telling her that he married Chimpah. He couldn't let that happen.

"Dib? Dib, orders!"

Dib remembered all the Korbos and Dust Monkeys waiting onscreen for orders to attack.

"Sorry. As I was saying, on my mark, all Dust Monkeys will come at them from the left, while the Korbos will come at them from the right."

"What about the front and back?" asked a Korbo onscreen.

"My family will come at them from the back," Dib said, "I'll get them from the front... alone."

The Dust Monkeys and the Korbos were shocked by this, but they agreed nonetheless.

_**IZ**_

The ships surrounded the entire armada. In the Massive, the Tallest were still watching on horror as the enemy ships surrounded them.

"My Tallest!" a pilot yelled, "What are your orders?"

"Uh..." Purple was clueless, but Red shook out of it. "Fire! Tell the other ships to do the same!"

"Fire!" Dib ordered from his ship. It wasn't long before a battle broke out. During the battle Dib flew towards the Massive. He planned to break inside and take care of things himself. He landed in the hatch and headed through the tunnels of the ship to the control room. Meanwhile, the Tallest were just about to leave and abandon their army when Dib burst in through the door pointing a ray gun at them.

"Let's not do anything stupid with that gun," Purple said nervously.

"It's you who did the stupid thing," Dib said, "Your people kidnapped babies, erased their memories and turned them into soldiers... and slaves."

Red sighed. "It's true. We did. But what use is a small child anyway?"

"Children grow if you give them the chance," Dib said, "All you did was kill them off because you weren't satisfied for their current size! Well you are now paying the price for it! Zim was kidnapped by a race of angry aliens who hated you guys for enslaving them! Half of the aliens attacking you were once Irkens who evolved on a dried up wasteland! If you give them a new home I'll consider sparing your lives, but if you refuse, I'll blow your brains out right now!"

Red and Purple looked at each other and back at Dib.

"Okay," Red said, "You got us. We'll do it... if the backup ships hadn't already arrived."

Dib looked at the screen and saw the ship containing his family being surrounded by Irken Elite ships.


End file.
